Full moon
by Dark-Angel-Amy
Summary: Es la era medieval donde los reinos son dirgidos por grandes y poderosos reyes. Los dragones son una plaga para los aldeanos y los caballeros deben mantener el orden. Werehogs y hechiseros amenazan con gobernar y dejar el lugar desolado sin piedad alguna. Pero solo quedara una esperanza. Romance , traicion , drama , accion y terror se unen para narrar lo que ocurrio en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**_Full moon_**

Era una noche oscura y callada en Camelot. Los caballeros de la mesa redonda hacian sus rondas nocturnas en el valle prohibido. Nadie debia entrar alli bajo ninguna circunstancia y si alguien se atrevia a romper la ley debia ser castigado con la muerte.

Una joven encapuchada buscaba frutos por el valle cercano tranquilamente como lo hacia desde que tenia memoria. Pero esa noche se sentia diferente y el sonido de los animales alterados en el bosque anunciaba que algo malo pasaria.

Una rama se rompio a sus espaldas y un escalofrio recorrio su espalda. No se atrevio a voltearse y solo bajo su cabeza mirando un pequeño charco de lluvia en el que vio reflejados unos enormes ojos rojos como la sangre. Pero no fue hasta sentir el aliento de aquel ser revolotear su cabello que decidio huir.

Corrio tan rapido como pudo sin mirar atrás. Su respiracion era irregular y le estaba dificultando el continuar. Penso que seria buena idea voltear a ver si era perseguida , pero no habia nada. Y justo cuando iba a frenar choco con algo que la obligo a caer al suelo con violencia por la velocidad en la que iba.

-Pero que?- murmuro con molestia el ginete que cabalgaba en el caballo con el que habia chocado la joven.

-Lo siento…-Se disculpo con timidez parandose del suelo y sacudiendo sus ropas.

El ginete bajo de su corcel y se acerco a ella amenazante. Segundos despues cuatro ginetes mas se le unieron acorralando a la joven y envainaron sus espadas apuntandole al cuello.

-Has traspasado los limites del bosque prohibido.- comenzo a hablar uno de los presentes con autoridad.

-Yo no sabia… me perseguian y yo solo…- intento disculparse con su voz temblorosa viendolos con temor.

-Silencio!- Exclamo otro de ellos pegando su espada mas a su cuello.

-Haz roto la ley y debes ser castigada!- Sentencio una voz femenina entre estos.

En ese momento la dueña de aquella voz alzo su espada con gracia y todos se alejaron. Tomo un poco de impulso y justo cuando se disponia a atacar una nueva espada aparecio y bloqueo su ataque.

-Sir Lancelot!- Exclamo sorprendida al ver al caballero frente a ella.

-Que ocurre aquí Sir Percival?- Comando con su voz grave en tono serio guardando su espada al mismo tiempo que esta.

- Esa aldeana cruzo los limites del bosque.- Respondio con molestia señalando a la chica con un ademan de mano.

Lancelot se acerco a la joven a paso firme viendola de pies a cabeza. La chica no parecia ser ningun peligro y se le notaba nerviosa y asustada.

-Retiraos la capucha.- Pidio en el mismo tono parando frente a ella.

La joven asintio dejando ver a una tigresa siberiana de ojos turquesa claramente vidriosos por las lagrimas acumuladas.

-Que la ha traido al bosque?- Cuestiono viendola fijo a los ojos atravez de su yelmo.

-Huia de una bestia , señor.- Respondio segura buscando su mirada.

-Es un caso mas que podemos arreglar sin cuidado.- Hablo Sir Percival acercandose a ambos.

-Ustedes continuaran con su guardia. Yo me encargare de ella.- Ordeno viendola sobre su hombro.

-Pero…- se quejo indignada.

-Es una orden directa caballero.- La interrumpio con frialdad alzando un poco la voz.

Los caballeros asintieron y se marcharon en sus respectivos corceles dejando a ambos solos en medio de la oscuridad. La joven suspiro cabizbaja sin ver al caballero.

-Como se llama?- Inquirio volviendo a prestarle atension.

-Cristal…-hablo con timidez cerrando sus ojos con tristeza.

-Bien. Espero no volver a verla por estos alrededores. La proxima vez sere yo quien la ejecute.- Advirtio con su tono frio subiendo a su caballo.

-Le prometo que no volvera a pasar!- Agrego aliviada al saber que tendria una oportunidad.

-Eso espero.- Asintio poniendose en marcha para perderse en la espesura de los arboles de aquel sombrio lugar.

Cristal sonrio recogiendo su canasta y regresando al valle para volver a casa. Ya era suficiente para esa noche. Paseo con seguridad llegando al camino en el que se habia topado con aquella bestia y miro al suelo con curiosidad. Un relampago alumbro levemente el lugar y pudo ver una gran huella en el suelo parecida a la de un lobo , pero mucho mas grande. Un escalofrio volvio a hacerse presente y con un gran suspiro ignoro aquello y se dio vuelta para regresar a casa.

-Que es…- susurro entrecerrando los ojos viendo en el camino mas adelante algo obstruyendo el paso. Se acerco con cautela y pudo distinguir unas espinas azules resaltar de aquello , era un erizo.- Se encuentra usted bien?- Cuestiono alarmada al verlo alli tirado en medio de la nada y sin ropa.

-Alejate de mi…- murmuro con una expresion adolorida sin abrir los ojos.

-Puedo ayudarlo?- Ofrecio con amabilidad guardando la distancia.

-No. Nadie puede ayudarme.- Pronuncio unas ultimas palabras antes de quedar incosciente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Al dia siguiente Sir Lancelot tendria su dia libre y quedaria a cargo Sir Persival. El caballero no tenia mucho que hacer. Realmente no tenia familia y su hogar siempre ha sido el castillo. Por lo general se marchaba a una cantina a tomar algo y compartia con algunos amigos. Pero ese dia no tenia animos de nada. Asi que tomo su corcel y fue a un lugar alejado y tranquilo para que nada ni nadie lo molestara.

Mientras cabalgaba por un sendero entre la flora del bosque no pudo evitar recordar a la muchacha que habia salvado la noche anterior. Aquella tigresa siberiana tenia algo que lo intrigaba. En la noche antes de dormir no pudo evitar recordar aquellos ojos turquesa que le penetraron su alma , queria saber si se encontraba bien. Pero igual y no sabia nada de ella y seria casi imposible encontrarla.

Llego a la orilla de una playa que poseia una vena del rio que conectaba con esta. Era un espectaculo unico y completamente hermoso pero a la vez era triste. Los peces del rio no podian sobrevivir en aquellas aguas saladas y no podrian deleitarse con el inmenso mar que tenian frente a ellos. Estaban tan cerca y tan lejos.

Una risa sonora llamo su atension al tiempo que se sentaba en una roca y liberaba su caballo para que al igual que el disfrutara un poco. Vio con intriga una campesina completamente tapada con una capucha purpura y agudizo sus orejas prestando la mayor atension posible.

La joven se quito la capa y su cuerpo esbelto quedo solo en un humilde vestido blanco a mitad de piernas con detalles plateados y unas zapatillas del mismo metal. Su cabello negro alborotado por la brisa le llegaba justo a los hombros.

- "Tu."- Penso con su mirada hechizada ante la belleza de aquella tigresa blanca de la noche anterior.

Cristal habia dejado al erizo azul de la noche anterior en su casa junto con su amiga Shasa. Tenia que respirar aire puro o si no explotaria en cualquier momento. Entonces camino a la playa mas cercana y penso que darse un buen chapuzon y tomar un poco de sol seria relajante.

Se despojo de su capucha y respiro ondo con sus ojos cerrados. Rio con alegria y camino con gracia hasta la orilla de la playa y salpico agua cuan niño en el mar por primera vez.

-Cristal!- Una voz masculina llamo su atension.

-Hola Ty!- Saludo con dulzura al tigre de tasmania y salio del agua.

-Me entere de el incidente de anoche. Estas bien?- Hablo preocupado.

-Claro que lo estoy!- Afirmo con una sonrisa.

-Porque no me dijiste nada?- Pregunto desanimado.

-Ty era muy tarde. Ademas Sly…- Comenzo a explicarle pero no logro terminar.

-Siempre Sly! Porque?- Se quejo en un claro tono de celos.

-No volvere a discutir contigo por lo mismo.- Le advirtio irritada sin verlo.

-Porque no me das una oportunidad mi hermosa doncella?- Pidio en tono de suplica tomando las manos de esta.

-No puedo. Ya te hhe dicho que tu amor no es correspondido. Solo te veo como un hermano.- Repitio aquella frase sabiendo que lo heriria.

-Porque las chicas solo quieren a los chicos malos?- La solto y cerro sus puños con fuerza apartandole la mirada.

-No seas tonto.- Le reprocho obligandolo a verla.- Yo no siento nada por Sly ademas de este cariño de hermanos. Crecimos juntos Ty!- Le aclaro intentando sonreir para calmarlo.

- Y que hay de tu salvador?- La sorprendio con su pregunta.

-A que te refieres?- Fruncio su ceño sin entender.

-Sir Lancelot el caballero que todas desean y que el solo las utiliza para satisfacer su lujuria.- Hablo con sarcasmo y molestia caminando hasta la orilla.- "Oh es tan caballeroso, tan gentil , tan masculino , tan fuerte…"- Comenzo a imitar con burla a las damas de los alrededores.

-jajajajaja patetico.- Rio ante la ocurrencia y camino para estar a su par.- Solo cruce un par de palabras con el y ninguna fue muy romantica que digamos. Y te aseguro que si vuelve a pasar el mismo sera quien me corte la cabeza.-

-Pero…

-Olvidalo. Ve a ayudar al pobre erizo que encontre anoche porfavor.- Pidio con amabilidad dandole una dulce sonrisa.

Ty asintio sin muchos animos y Cristal suspiro. Sus problemas la perseguian a todos lados. Volvio a mojar sus delicados pien en la tibia agua e intento relajarse. Pero una voz grave la nombro provocandole un gran escalofrio.

-Campesina.- Volvio a llamarla para hacerla reaccionar.

-Oh , Sir Lancelot estoy quebrando otra ley.- Lo nombro volteandose con temor.

-Como sabes que soy yo?- Cuestiono con una ceja arqueada.

-Tengo un buen olfato y a la vez que el olor de un ser se impregna en mi nariz no lo olvido.- Explico mas calmada viendolo atentamente.

Nunca habiha visto un caballero de la mesa redonda sin su armadura y al ver aquel erizo negro de franjas rojas y ojos carmesi tan vulnerable y fuerte a la vez la hizo estremecer.

- Y yo un buen oido.- Agrego con una media sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

-Ah si. Ty es muy sobre protector conmigo aunque sabe bien que yo puedo defenderme perfectamente.- Aclaro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Yo tambien lo seria de tener una dama tan hermosa a mi cargo.- Le halago con galarnura y sinceridad viendola a los ojos.

-Gracias , pero el es solo mi amigo.- Le aparto la mirada sintiendose avergonzada por sus palabras.

-Disculpe si la he ofendido yo…

-Ginetes! Nos atacan!- Un grito resono desde la aldea llamando la atension de ambos.

-Oh no!- Cristal corrio con preocupacion seguida del caballero hasta lo que era su hogar desde hacia muchos años ya.

Al llegar Lancelot la halo del brazo para detenerla y llevarla a un lugar seguro donde pudieran observar lo que pasaba. Se escondieron detrás de un arbol derribado y Cristal se tapo su boca horror. Los ginetes destruian las humildes casas y sacaban a todos los habitantes por la fuerza. Los arboles alrededor de ellos estaban en llamas y solo se podian escuchar gritos de agonia por todas partes. A la distancia pudo ver a un par de tigres de tasmania luchar con sus boomerangs contra aquellos hombres de armadura.

-Tengo que ayudarlos.- Musito para pararse y tratar de salir de su escondite pero el erizo negro la detuvo.

-Te mataran sin pensarlo.- Le advirtio con su mirada fria sin soltarla.

-Mataran a mis amigos si no hago nada!- Chillo soltandose de su agarre.

-No te dejare…

-Ire! Tu decides y me ayudas o te vas.- Lo interrumpio viendolo con decisión.

No pudo responder. Cristal ya estaba corriendo a unirse con sus amigos. Desenvaino su espada y corrio acabando uno por uno con cada ginete que se le atravesaba. Busco a la felina con su mirada y vio como esta arrojaba a un grupo de ginetes a volar con una rafaga dy hielo que salia de sus manos y creaba un tipo de lanzas del mismo elemento y las lanzaba al resto.

En su vida escucho muchas historias de seres con poderes pero nunca vio a ninguno ejecutarlo. Normalmente los veia colgados en las calles o quemados por ser acusados de brujeria. Pero el si habia conocido brujas y eso no era nada que se pudiese comparar.

Pronto los atacantes desaparecieron por temor a la joven , pero eso no era algo bueno. Sabia que la estarian vigilando y la casarian hasta acabar con ella.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí y poner a todos asalvo.- Comandaba Cristal mientras corria de un lado a otro ayudando a los aldeanos.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto al caballero al verlo lleno de sangre este solo asintio.- Que alivio.- Sonrio fatigada para detenerse frente a el.

-A donde se dirigen?- Intento no parecer intrigado envainando su espada.

-No lo se.- Respondio con tristeza viendo a su alrededor.

-Yo ya debo partir.- Aclaro con cierto desanimo en su voz.- Pero volveremos a vernos.- Tomo su mano y la beso con delicadeza para luego marcharse.

Cristal sonrio ante el pensamiento de volverlo a ver pero por ahora su realidad la golpeo al escuchar su nombre nuevamente.

-Estas bien?- Cuestiono preocupado.

-Si Ty y usted…

-Que querian esos malnacidos?- Maldijo con ira Sly uniendose a estos.

-Dijeron que buscaban a una bruja.- Susurro Ty viendo a su hermano llegar.

Cristal trago pesado al escuchar aquella frase. Sabia muy bien que era a ella a quien buscaban. Siempre la han tachado de bruja o hechizera pero no entendia como la habian encontrado y el porque la buscaban de esa manera. Ty la abrazo con cariño y le prometio que todo estaria bien. Pero ella sabia que esto era solo el comienzo.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Lancelot llego al castillo de mal humor y con cara de pocos amigos. Paso por los inmensos pasillos que llevaban a su habitacion y el corre y corre de todos en estos momentos le era indiferente. Abrio su gran puerta de madera decorada con clavos de plata y el simbolo del mismo material de un caballero con su espada al cielo en su su corcel en dos patas.

Entro para ver las diferentes camas de tamaño exagerado de cada caballero con su nombre tallado por sus espadas. Tomo si armadura y se la puso sin muchos animos y luego se sento en su cama viendo a su alrededor. Sus compañeros no estaban lo que queria decir que todo el alboroto tambien tendria algo que ver con el. Suspiro hondo y salio de alli.

Con su yelmo en mano camino con gracia hasta el trono de su rey. Un erizo azul ambicioso y prepotente que haria temblar a cualquiera. Era el don juan de todo Camelot y nadie le podia decir que no. Su mano derecha era un zorro naranja de dos colas , el cual muchos decian que era un misterioso brujo pero nadie lo habia podido confirmar. El rey Arturo y dueño de todo tenia una gran obsecion por las gemas poco comunes y se habia encargado de que su castillo fuese decorado con las mismas. Decia que el oro y la plata eran para los de la clase media y le desagradaba de sobremanera el tenerlos cerca.

Sir Lancelot llego al pasillo que daba a su trono , paseando por la inmensa alfombra azul rey que lo guiaria a su destino. Mas adelante vio a sus caballeros escuchar unas instrucciones de un no muy animado rey que guardo silencio al verlo entrar.

-Sir Lancelot que bueno que se nos una aun en su dia libre.- El rey bajo con gracia los veinte escalones que guiaban a su trono mientras con un ademan de mano lo guiaba a unirse con sus caballeros.

-Mi rey.- Le nombro con respeto en una reverencia la frente a los demas.

-Tengo una mision de alta importancia para ustedes.- Comenzo a hablar mientras entrelazaba sus manos en su espalda y los veia con aires de grandeza y una sonrisa despreocupada.- Una bruja amenaza mi reinado y quiero que me la traigan aquí.- Le explico retomando su tono serio.- Es una erizo de pelaje purpura y rojo. Una verdadera diosa en comparacion con su belleza. Posee poderes mortales que acabarian con todo aquel que se le ponga en frente , pero…- Guardo silencio llamando al zorro para que se les uniera el cual venia con varios cofres y le entrego uno a cada caballero.- Estos aros sellaran sus poderes por un tiempo determinado. Utilizenlos con sabiduria y no permitan que los enrede en su manto de inocencia. En estos momentos tiene la forma de una tigresa siberiana de ojos turqueza.


End file.
